Beatings
by 6adorabloodthirsty9
Summary: Germany.. well he has some anger issues. And he tends to take it out on Skii my OOC. Prussia and America find out first and then it all goes down hill from there. More pairings inside. rated M for later. Please try it! It really isn't like all the other OC storys people write! So just try it! :3
1. Chapter 1

Skii point of veiw

" G-germany please don't! I r-really di-din't mean to! " I flinched at the impact of germany's gloved hand against my soft,already brusied skin.I fell to the ground hitting my shoulder on the coffee table on the way down. I could feel a brusie already forming in both spots. I curled into a fetal position on the rough,scratchy carpet. I felt his fist colide with my face, my arms,legs and torso oer an doer again untill he was done. I turned my face to him and saw his expression change from one of hate and anger to one of sorrow and love. He knelt down and picked me up in his big arms and cradeld me like a child.

" Ich am so sorry Skii. Ich am so so sorry. " I lifted my arm from it's place and rested it on Germany's cheek. I smiled at him and even though my eyes were filled with unshed tears my bright red eyes held a smile in that smile was just for him, my . He looked suprised at my reaction. I didn't care that he beat me, It was just his way of showing I knew that, but if all the other countries found out... I don't think the others would understand.

" Germany? I'm going to get in the shower now, ok? Ich liebe dich. " And with that I shakily got out of his arms. Wobbling up the stairs, I was walking past Prussia's room when I heard fast,heavy footsteps coming. I froze where I was my head tilted to the side in curiosity. The doorknob turned and I realized to late what was happening, Prussia came crashing into me slamming me into the wall opposite us. America came after prussia, laughing until he saw the fresh and old brusies all over my body. The two were about to yell for germany but I covered their mouths with my small bruised hand.

I pushed them into the room and closed the door. I turned to them and realizing they saw my bruises I gasped in horror, but also beacuse the two were closing in on me. And I knew that they would want an explaination. I could feel my white skin adding another color to my already black,purple,yellow,and blue color was red. I felt my back brush the door, I knew that I couldn't go any furthur. I was going to have to lie to them. Again.

A/N: HEY THERE READERS~! So this is just a preview chapter but if I get at least 5 reveiws then I'll update the next chapter. SO PLEASE REVIEW! I would really appreciate it if you guys gave me suggestions on the next chappie though, I kinda know what I'm going to do but I need some help. Thanks guys, I love all of you that support me! 3~


	2. Chapter 2

====================================================Lies==============================================================

America and Prussia looked at me expecting an answer. I hated lying, but I had to, I had to protect Germany. He loved me so I have to protect him even if it means lying to everyone. I took three deep breaths. I quickly thought up a new lie, I couldn't use the same lie to often or else people start to suspect things.

" I f-fell down th-the stairs. You guys d-don't have t-t-to worry. " The two looked at me. Even though I was only a year younger than everyone I was the shortest so the two towered over me. I held my head high and crossed my arms infront of my chest, which was no easy task mind you. I may be small in size but when it comes to my chest... well lets say I take after ukraine. I turned my back on both of the boys and walked out of the room. I tossed a glance oer my shoulder at the two boys. " I'm going to take a shower so don't bother me. " And with that I walked down the hall and to the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PRUSSIA POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched my bruders little girlfriend walk down the by little I mean little, she may be only a year younger but Every one towers over her. Even that japan guy is taller than man were her boobs huge! Her silver hair swished near her hips as she strutted down the hallway. What suprised me the most about her was that she was albino...like...me.

" Yo Prussia, do you believe she actually fell down the stairs? " I turned my red hot eyes to America's deep blue ones. His eyes were huge and his dirty blonde hair covered his face.

" Pffffft not a chance! Did you see how she started stuttering? The awesome me wants to find out what is really going on! " I fist pumped America and both of us crept out of my room and down the hallway. Skii had the last room on the left. Right next to my bruders room. I turned to America and motioned for him to keep very quiet. I turned the knob and luckily Skii had forgotten to lock her door,again. I only know this from that one time I hid in her closet, I was going to jump out and scare her. Well I scared her alright, but I ended up getting hit in the head with the spine of a book. Just thinking about it sent shivers up my spine. I entered her room with caution, since I could still hear the water running I assumed Skii was still in the shower. Walking silently over to her closet I opened it and shoved America inside. I walked in afterwards and closed the door so there was only a little crack in the door so I could see out into her room. After a few more minutes of waiting America and I could hear the water turn off. I potioned myself so that I could see the frail albino girl walk out of the bathroom in nothing but a small towel wrapped around her small frame. America and I could see dark purple spots all over her body. Her back and legs were the worst though.

" That was so close. If Prussia and America found out that Germany was hitting me... I don't even want to think about what he would do. But he loves me and I know that everything will be alright. " I looked at America through the darkness of the closet, my red-violet eyes wide. ' _West? No, he wouldn't do that! Would he?_ ' I turned back to Skii just in time to see her coming closer to the closet. I pushed America to the corner and hid behind some boxes that were in there. Skii didn't even look our way as she tried to pick something out that would cover the bruises all over her body. After she got dressed she walked out of the room no doubt to talk to my bruder. America and I raced back to my room to talk about what we just saw...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: Ok I know i said that i would only update if I got five reviews ut everybody seems to hate me and wont review! So i am going to post this chappi in hopes that at least ONE person will review. The first person to review gets to pick any one shot pairing. :3 so please review for your chance to win! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

===============================================Taking Action=============================================================

I shut my door and turned to America. Both of us were in a shocked silence as we processed what we just saw. I was the first one to for once it wasn'tabout how awesome I am.

" Dude, vhat ve just saw vas totally not awesome. I cant believe my bruder would do that! They look so happy together. " America could only nod his head as I spoke, " And now ve need to do somsing about it! " America and I sat in silence as we both thought about what we could do to help her. But I couldn't seem to think about HELPING her, just ABOUT her. Her .flowing hair. Her violet eyes that looked so much like mine. And he pale skin, but when I thought about her skin all I could see in my mind was her bruised body. Suddenly I was jolted out of my day dreams by America shouting in my ear.

" DUDE! I KNOW WHAT WE SHOULD DO! " I unawesomely fell off my bed and on to the floor from the unexpected loud noise in my right ear. I glared up at the excited American as I rubbed my ear. " We should hold a world meeting, exept for your brother, and after we tell all the guys we should find a way to get her to tell everyone! " At first I thought it was a stupid idea but then I thought about it a bit more and since it was our only plan so far I thought, ' Ve might as vell try it. Ich think it might actually vork. '

" Ok, und how do dich suppose ve go about setting up zis vorld meeting without my bruder finding out? " I had a smug look on my face as the thought set into America's mind. I already knew what we needed to do,and since America wasn't saying anything I went ahead and explained my plan. " So first the most awesome me will ask Skii if she vants to go out to eat vith me, and since I am so awesome I know she vill say yes. " Americas eyes brightened as the plan started falling into place in his normally empty mind. " And then you vill get all ze other countries together at your place for a meeting, and before I get there you vill explain what is going on... "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKII POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After getting out of the shower I got dressed and went down stairs to start making dinner for some of germanys friends. Japan and Italy were coming over for dinner so that they could discuss their next move. Personally I thought it was stupid to do that while America was here but I wouldn't dare say that to Germany. I bent down to grab a pot for the pasta noodles when I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. Without thinking, I immediatly brought my head up banging it on the counter. Rubbing my now very sore head I turned around to see who had tapped me on the shoulder. My red-violet eyes met up with a pair nearly identical. Prussia. ' Oh no, I hope he doen't bring up earlier! All he does is cause trouble. ' I put my small hands on my hips and glared at him.

" What do you want Prussia? Can you see I'm busy here, dumpkoff? " I aid in a huff turning back around to search for the pot again. Prussia was silent a moment then he spoke in his obnoctiously loud voice.

" Skii, would you like to got to dinner with the most awesome me tonight? " Once again cought off guard I hit my head on the counter. Now my head was REALLY sore. And it didn't help thet Prussia's face was only millimeters from mine. ' Crap, what a stupis question to ask. I mean I am going out with his brother after all. ' Glaring holes into his eyes I shot him a snooty response. " No you meat brick! I do not want to go out on a date with you! " I huffed and through my apron on the ground. I was going to go talk to Germany about this. Just as I was about to turn the corner America came crashing into me again. But this time way harder. So hard in fact I slammed into the wall, and passed out.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^time laps^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I woke up to a very srong smell of sunflowers, Sweat and raspberry vodka. I started gagging the smell was so strong. After a few minutes the smell went away. Well no, the smell just lessend and wasn't so strong. After realizing I wasn't at home, I shot up making my self extremly dizzy. I fell back down on the table/bed/surface that I was on holding my head and groaning from the wave of sickness that had taken over me. After a moment I realized my skirt being slightly lifted. I slowly turned my head and came face to face with...France...And he was looking up my skirt.

" VHAT THE FICK ARE DICH DOING?! GET ZE HELL AVAY FROM ME! " Since I was angry some of my german came out, and frankly it was quite annoying. I slapped france in the face and got off the...table? Looking around I realized I was in one of the confrence rooms. And all the other countries were looking at me. I notice Prussia standing in the back looking smug so I called him out first. " What the hell meat brick? Why the hell am I here? " I angrily stompped towards him, I may be short but when I'm mad I am scarier than Russia in a bad mood. But the aroggant Prussian didn't seem to notice. Instead he gave me an answer to my question.

" So you cant show everyone. " I looked at him like he was retarted. ' Show them wh- oh shit. He found out.. ' I could feel my heart speed up but I tried to keep my cool and act dumb. " I d-don't know wh-what your talking ab-b-out Prussia. " My response was greeted by a smile that clearly said, ' I-know-your-secret-and-I'm-gonna-tell-everyone '.

" Vhy dont you show zem your bruises... ? "

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LOL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**A/N: HAI GUYS! Sorry for calling Prussia aroggant! I didnt want to but my oc is mad at him so... and about the meat brick thing... its a long story... Any ways I desided I dont need any reviews to update. And I'm am the same author who wrote some very popular Soul eater FanFics! My other name was Deathdagirl so... PLEASE REVIEW! I would appriciate it! it helps me continue, and if you want something added or changed please let me know! Constructive Critisism Welcome! :3**_


End file.
